


The Blue Lamp

by TheOtherHalfOfTheShell



Series: Prompts found on Tumblr [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, M/M, Peter is Not Impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell/pseuds/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell
Summary: Deadpool was just trying to treat his best bro, he blames Disney for wrecking the apartment.





	The Blue Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr under the same name! Another great prompt by symbiote spideypool.

It was simple, in and out, 5 minutes tops. He would get in thru the bedroom window Peter never locked, drop the cannolis off in the fridge and leave as if he’d never been there.   
He’d done this a handful of times before, Peter never accept his gifts if he just handed them to him, but if it just showed up in his apartment he couldn't prove Wade did it, he was in and out nothing disturbed. Peter of course always thanked Wade that night on patrol however.  
But, this time Wade messed up. He got in, no problem. Got the package in the fridge, no problem, but when he went to leave he tripped on a pile of books next to Peter's shabby excuse of a couch.  
Wade cursed catching himself on the side table and knocking off Peters blue lamp in the process. “No no no no no no no!,” the lamp slipped out of reach and shattered on the floor.  
Wade stared at the mess. Normally he would just drop a twenty and be on his way, but it was the blue lamp. Wade didn't know what was special about this particular lamp but Peter was incredibly fond of it, and he would be so pissed when if found out Wade broke it.  
‘If he finds a out.’  
“yes, If is good, Disney always coming in handy,” Wade snickered formulating a plan to stage a break in.  
And maybe his plan would've worked, had Peter not walked in five minutes later to see his apartment trashed and Wade flipping a couch.  
Wade stopped eyes going comically wide as Peter surveyed the damage, eyes methodically going over the mess befor landing on the broken blue lamp, “What the fuck Wade? You know I loved that lamp!”


End file.
